The primary objective of the Southeastern Cooperative Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group is to find chemicals and means for their employment (alone or in combination with other therapeutic modalities) which contribute to the control or cure of malignant disease (primarily the leukemias and lymphoma) in man. Through the use of cooperative studies, it is possible to evaluate a specific regimen in a larger group of patients more rapidly.